Turks and Speedster
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: Inspired by Chat Crack! Batman and Robin need help from a case and call in the speedster only he knows someone who can help... Warning: language and implied squinty slash and violence


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII because it is owned by Square Enix. I also do not own Young Justice, Warner Bros. do!_**

* * *

><p>A red blur charged into the dark city of the Knight and his bird. Kid Flash whipped up litter and slight air currents with his speeding towards his friend's call. '<em>I wonder what Rob needed from me?' <em>the young hero mused decelerating as he saw his best friend swinging from the rooftop a few miles ahead of him. Robin dropped down and gazed at his friend when he came to a screeching stop. Kid Flash grinned at Robin widely before putting his hands on his hips and asking, "So what's the call about?"

Robin stared down (up) at Kid Flash and replied while shaking his head, "I…need help with a case,"

Kid Flash stared at him.

Robin stared back.

It was like a western showdown… before Kid Flash finally caved in to the silence.

Robin silently cheered when he heard his best friend sigh. "So what's the case about?"

Robin pulled out his grappling gun, grabbed Kid around his waist and pulls them both up onto a rooftop to speak privately. "There are a couple of drug pushers on the West Quarter district. Me and Bats have searched up and down Gotham's West Quarter, East Quarter, AND Downtown, but no word at all!" he rushed out frustrated. Batman and he were the world's greatest detectives! Why couldn't they find out anything about this new drug deal? Not. Whelmed. At. All!

Kid Flash rubbed his chin in a classic thinking position before asking, "What does the drug do? I mean it must be serious if YOU guys can't find anything out at all!"

Robin scowled at his friend until, the redhead held his hands out in apology. "It's some new one. They turn the person's eyes bright blue, and it has a seriously devastating on the user. He starts convulsing, but it…" he trailed off uncertainly.

The redhead prodded his friend for more information. This was all sounding vaguely familiar, but he's not going to assume anything until he hears what Robin has to say then…the Batman.

Robin continued, "The users ALL have increased stamina, strength, sight, and hearing and I'm very 'stant to say this but, it's getting difficult now, since it's being mass-produced,"

Robin looked up at his friend and was stunned to see the blank look he had on his face. The redhead was NEVER blank, or quiet. A few moments passed with a silent KF before he finally spoke.

"We need to talk to Batman stat. I know exactly what this is, but I know someone who has experience dealing with this,"

Robin was curious, but he nodded his confirmation before touching a hand to his comm.-link with Batman. The sidekicks were not surprised to see the Bat arrive two minutes later, assuming he's overheard the conversation already. Batman looked Kid Flash in the eyes and asked, "Who?"

Kid Flash smiled nervously at him and said, "You'll see!"

Nodding at the redhead, the Dark Knight pressed a button on his utility belt, and the Batmobile came, rumbling down the street a minute later. They jumped down from the rooftops and got into the vehicle, Kid Flash mentally squeeing the whole time. Kid Flash gave Batman the directions to the place they were heading to.

"Now take this last right. It will be the fourth one on the left," he said, before stopping at a group of slightly dilapidated apartments in downtown Gotham. Stepping out of the Batmobile, they walked to the building before Kid Flash pointed out the window on the fourth floor they needed to get into. Batman grabbed Kid around the waist before taking out his gun, with Robin following and riding up to the fire escape. Batman and Robin looked inside of the apartment from the window and wondered who in the hell did Kid know that lived in Downtown. Kid Flash opened the window and stepped inside the Knight and Bird following. They walked down the small hallway before spying someone sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a beer and smoking a cigarette. He had shockingly red spiky hair up top with a long tail in the back. They watched Kid Flash striding up to the couch and lean over watching the T.V. The man took a sip from his beer, before looking up at Kid, and smile at him, before lifting up slightly and kissing his cheek.

The man finally spoke with a slight drawling accent to his voice, "Wha'cha doing here Wally?" his bright blue eyes were drawn to Batman and Robin who were staring at him, "And what they here for?"

Wally pulled off his cowl, letting it pool around his neck his accent becoming apparent, "There's something real bad goin' down Reno,"

Reno stood up, stretching revealing his lanky figure and rumpled black suit. He strode to the refrigerator, opened it taking out two cans of beer, offering one to the teenage speedster and addressing his silent visitors, "Want one?"

Robin looked at his mentor in shock.

Batman stared down the man, who held his cowl covered gaze. They stared each other down before Reno snorted and broke the gaze looking at Wally. "How bad is it?"

"I think its mako,"

That drew a startled reaction from him. The redhead looked down at the smaller one in shock. His bright blue eyes turned cold. He looked at Batman and Robin and asked, "They have eyes like mine and superhuman abilities?"

Robin nodded at him and walked up to Wally and whispered, "Who is this?"

Wally smiled at his friend before throwing an arm around his shoulders, "That's my cousin Reno!"

The bird internally sighed his relief. '_At least he's not competition! I already have Roy to deal with,_'

Reno and Batman were speaking to each other while the young ones were conversing. Batman wondered how useful this man was going to be. But he'd find out soon enough.

The older redhead sighed and called Wally over to him. They went to a corner and spoke to each other in low tones. Both their actions and facial expression were animated although. They finally broke from their two man huddle. Reno gestured for them to take a seat before saying straight out, "Don't interrupt what we need to say? Okay, yo?"

They nodded before focusing their attention on the redheads. Reno opened his mouth and started, "Where me an' Wally are from, that drug you're investigatin' is a natural thing you can find in the earth or some bull like that I don' remember, but only certain people can handle its effects before takin' more of it to sustain 'em. There was a company called Shinra. They mass-produced that stuff! Until some dudes got the bright idea ta inject into people, and make them super-whatevers. They called that program SOLDIER and the Turks. Them scientists injected them with a shit-load of mako, makin' them all extra over-powered and waging war with people. But there was two uses for it. Ta make and ta kill," he explained.

Batman mentally went over the information he had. The power to devastate and create.

Wally continued over from where his cousin left off, "However, the Turks were injected with small amounts of mako so they wouldn't die off so easily. Anyone using mako an' selling it on the streets, must be either making an army, or making followers," he shrugged before adding, "either way you get an army,"

Batman asked Reno immediately making the connection, "So you were part of those programs?"

The older redhead shook his heading, bright mako enhanced eyes glittering mischievously, "Turk made, yo!"

The dark knight shook his head and stood up, the rest following after him, "So how do we stop this?"

Reno held up his index finger before heading down the hallway. The rest left in the living room heard the rustling coming from the room, before he walked back out, his EMR hanging from his wrist. He answered the bat, "You got two options, since I know exactly who is doing this, either you can take them out, an' I provide a little back up," his eyes shone dangerously making Robin draw back slight, and Batman watch him warily, "Or I can take care of them myself, and we won't have these problems no more?"

The bat scrutinized the lanky redhead. "We'll all do together to handle them. But no killing," he warned.

Reno saluted him cockily and whipped out his cell-phone. He spoke briefly to the person, "Meet us by the warehouse. We got shit to handle, yo ...Okay, okay I'll bring a mustard sandwich, and some kerosene…shit man now you take my beer? Whatever Wally will take care of that…no! You can't molest my baby cousin unless he wants it!"

Batman and Robin listened to the one-sided conversation in confusion. In unison, they gazed upon Wally, who was blushing at slightly, but not in embarrassment, but in anger. Reno looked back at his cousin, and smiled, mouthing 'I got your back'. Wally's blush faded as he motioned to the door, and they started heading out the fire-escape.

Robin pulled his friend back slightly and muttered from the corner of his mouth to Wally, "Just what is a Turk?"

The small redhead looked down in thought, lifted up his head, and shrugged, "In layman's terms? Assassins, enforcers, and spies,"

Robin stared at his friend who answered his nonchalantly. They were heroes! They had a strict 'no kill' rule. How can Wally still associate with someone like this? Wally must have had telepathy because he answered his best friend smiling sadly at him, giving him the full view of his slightly mako enhanced, bright green eyes, "When…you come from where we did, it's better than nothing, then staying on the streets. Besides when a Turk recruits you, it's either take it or die,"

Robin surveyed his friend's appearance. Wally seemed weary, innocent look still in his eyes somewhat, but they held wisdom far beyond his age. He wanted to know his secrets, but decided to wait.

If Wally can wait for Dick, then Dick can wait to know Wally.

They boarded the Batmobile, and headed the South of Gotham, in an apparent good part of the city to stop on the side of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. They jumped out of the Batmobile, immediately on guard when spotting two darks figures a few feet from the Batmobile. One of the men was bald and dressed in a dark suit, wearing…sunglasses? The other also wearing a dark suit, but had long, brown, well kept hair and looked slightly foreign with a tilak in the middle of his forehead. Reno and Wally greeted them, just as a blonde woman came running from the darkness. She was wearing the same suit as the others, but was holding a gun in her left hand. Batman and Robin froze, surrounded by unfamiliar people, before Kid Flash (having switched his suit over to stealth mode) blurred in front of them and stood protectively while Reno explained the situation. Batman looked down at the young speedster.

"Those are the other Turks," he stated not asked.

Kid Flash nodded his head. The Turks and Batman were gathered around, introducing themselves and discussing strategy while the partners were off to the side, observing the warehouse. Kid Flash spotted activity just as the adults stopped discussing strategy.

The blonde woman, Elena, held up a small grenade, just as Reno took out the mustard sandwich. Robin looked at the sandwich skeptically, before firing off his grappling gun and flinging himself to the rooftop. Kid Flash saluted the Turks before getting a running start to scale the building.

The adults all looked at each other.

Tseng addressed Reno, "I told you bringing the kids were a bad idea!"

The redhead held up his hands and shrugged, noticing that Batman was noticeably smirking at him. Pfft, asshole.

The partners noticed men chatting inside the warehouse; one seemed to be the leader, while the rest stood off to the side acting as bodyguards. Kid Flash smirked in anticipation muttering to himself and Robin, "Cakewalk!"

Unlatching a smoke bomb from his utility belt, Robin threw it down unleashing a massive cloud of smoke, prompting the speedster to switch his goggles to thermal mode, and jumping the chaos, making quick work of taking whatever weapons they had.

* * *

><p>The Turks and Batman heard the commotion inside and smirked at each other.<p>

Reno held up the sandwich. "I guess we won't need this!"

A black blur came and plucked the sandwich from his hands saying, "Yes we do!" before speeding off back inside.

Batman glared at Reno. "What did you do?"

The redhead pouted at Batman while Rude just rubbed his head exasperatedly. Batman glared harder until Reno finally blanched a little.

"Wally can make a pretty decent explosion using that sandwich destroying the entire mako drug stores they have," he rushed out sheepishly.

Batman stared at him, and then looked back to the warehouse. However, the Turks all heard him mutter, "Impressive!"

The Turks traded proud looks to each other. Their little Turk was coming into his own!

Reno managed to look inside and noticed the smoke has cleared, but there seemed to be trouble. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He caught the others attention and motioned inside. They looked in and saw the apparent leader had Robin knocked down, and Kid Flash in the air held up by his arm.

The decision was unanimous.

* * *

><p>Batarangs flew through the air and implanted themselves into the leader's arms. He hissed in pain before throwing the speedster into a wall. The Turk commander managed to catch Wally before he hit the wall, but Tseng noticed his arm hanging sickly limp.<p>

A red blur was rushing around the Leader, landing hits making him growl in anger before a gloved fist made itself known to his face. He was knocked off his feet before being shocked into submission. Leader screamed in pain before knocking Reno and Rude off their feet. Elena aimed and shot at Leader, the bullets harming him, but not by much. Batman and Tseng (after laying Wally against the wall next to Robin) stood should to shoulder in defensive positions. Leader rushed at them swiftly, but they dodged and threw mirrored fists into his solar plexus. Elena, knowing Leader was distracted, ran over to Wally and Robin, brought out a Cure materia, healing the bird first bringing him out of his dazed state, and tried to heal Wally, but he shook his head and said, "HA=healing,"

Reno and Rude were covering magic support and were binding the body guards and carrying them out the warehouse until none remained. They looked back to see Elena and Robin walking out.

When inquired about Tseng and Batman, she smiled and said cheerily, "They're tying up the apparent ringleader now,"

"What about Wally?" Reno asked.

Elena shook her head but Robin deadpanned, "He's setting up the detonation with a sandwich,"

The three Turks nodded their head approvingly. Rude noticed the bird's confused look, and said, "He'll explain to you later,"

Robin nodded his thanks just as Tseng and Batman walked out dragging the ringleader behind them. They threw a few feet in front of him. Wally sped out from the warehouse stopping next to his cousin, handing a detonator to him. Reno held it out preciously and hugged the small redhead to him closely before dropping him yelling, 'LET'S BLOW THIS SHIT UP!' and pressing the button. A small explosion was heard, just before a flash of fire ripped through the entire building, reducing it into a pile of fire and rubble.

They all eyed the explosion most impassively, two laughing manically and high-fiving before the Turks, including Wally, faced Batman and Robin, "So this is a mission success?"

Batman nodded. "Thanks to you guys. And especially to Kid Flash,"

Wally blushed from the praise while the Turks smiled down at him. Robin clapped his friend on the shoulder and said, "Never expected you to be related to someone like Reno Kid Mouth!"

Wally socked his friend in the arm, while laughter surrounded him, before smiling at his friend evilly, "Guess What?"

"What?"

"I have another cousin! Reno's brother, Axel!"

Tseng stared down at Wally the glared at Reno.

"Is he as bad as you?" Robin and Tseng joked.

Reno and Wally shrugged before smiling, "Almost, except he's pyrokinetic and a pyromaniac,"

Robin stared at the cousins in shock.

Tseng, Rude, and Elena took that as their cue to bid them goodbye before Batman offered them something. "I want to recruit your group as official League members,"

They stopped looked at each other before Tseng smirked and said, "We have to ask our boss,"

"Who?" Robin asked, originally thinking their boss was dead.

"Rufus Shinra."

"Bruce Wayne's business partner?"

The Turks and Wally all nodded, smirking. Robin breathed out a sigh of awe.

"Wicked!"

* * *

><p>You guys know the deal! I appreciate it if you can review please? Tell me what I did, should do next time all, because this isnt' one story this is a series!<p> 


End file.
